Dairy Love SasuNaru
by Gunchan desu
Summary: Pemuda manis di perpustakaan. Awal cinta semanis krim coklat yang dia berikan padaku. Oneshot SasuNaru.


**...**

**Dairy Love SasuNaru : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL (YAOI) MALEXMALE, GAJE, TYPO DLL**

**Gak suka tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja tapi resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di perpusatakaan ada pria manis berjaket kuning yang sedang asyik membaca buku, jemarinya mengapit bolpoint yang sesekali diputarnya. Bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan gumaman entah apa. Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, hanya saja entah kenapa setiap orang yang melewati mejanya selalu menoleh barang sejenak ke arahnya.

Dia sedikit tampan, gayanya juga nyentrik, kulit coklatnya eksotis, rambut pirang jabrik alami, pipinya bergaris terlihat seperti tanda lahir-mungkin. Wajahnya masih muda khas anak sekolahan yang dihari minggu ini sedang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kota. Ingin belajar di suasana baru katanya saat ditanya oleh ibunya sebelum berangkat kemari. Dari sekian banyak orang yang tertarik melihatnya, tak ada satupun yang terlihat berniat duduk di dekatnya walau kursi dan meja disamping pria pirang itu masih kosong...

**TREK!**

Mungkin tidak lagi

Pria dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna putih garis hitam baru saja menarik kursi tepat si samping si pirang, hanya satu buku dan sebuah bolpoint yang diletakan olehnya di atas meja. Naruto pemuda pirang jabrik melirik sejenak pria berkemeja disampingnya lalu tersenyum kecil saat pria jangkung itu melirik ke arahnya tapi terlihat acuh dan berkesan mengabaikan Naruto lalu duduk tenang membaca buku yang dibawanya. Tak berkecil hati, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali menekuni harinya membaca buku seperti saat lalu.

Suasana khas perpustakaan yang hening dan tenang membuat Naruto tak menyadari teman sebangkunya sedari tadi hanya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, sambil melihat ke arahnya secara terang-terangan tapi tipe orang tidak peka macam Naruto tak akan sadar jika yang memandangnya itu pria cool, pendiam dan berasal dari klan Uchiha yang mampu menekan aura.

Membalik halaman demi halaman, Naruto yang merasa sedikit teralihkan fokus akibat suara samar dari bolpoint yang digesekan pada kertas, melihat sekilas pada teman sebangkunya yang tengah menulis di atas secarik kertas kecil, tetap menopang tangannya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa gaya pira itu keren sekali.

**SRET**

Secarik kertas dengan tulisan _**'Namaku Sasuke'**_ yang tergores rapi bergeser di hadapan Naruto, manik birunya membacanya tanpa suara kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke-pria tampan teman sebangkunya.

"Hai Sasuke," sapa Naruto riang dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Setelahnya Naruto kembali membaca bait yang sempat ia abaikan karna secarik kertas dihadapannya.

**SRET**

Secarik kertas kembali di sodorkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedikit kaget karna dorongan tangan Sasuke hingga menyenggol bukunya.

_**'Mau coklat?'**_

Sedikit bingung, Naruto hanya memandang wajah Sasuke tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Ia berpikir apakah lelaki ini tidak bisa berbicara? Kenapa tidak langsung saja bertanya padanya. Dia pasti akan menjawabnya, bukan malah memandang bingung pada teman sebangkunya itu. Tatapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menarik kembali kertasnya sebelum membalik lalu menuliskan beberapa kata seperti sebelumnya lalu kembali menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

**SRET**

_**'Mau tidak?'**_

Naruto menggeleng pelan didalam kebingungannya lalu menjawab "Tidak, terima kasih," dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

Helaan nafas terdengar oleh Naruto, ia merasa sedikit tak enak karna menolaknya tapi ia kembali mencoba fokus pada apa yang tengah ia baca. Jujur saja, Naruto mulai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena ulah Sasuke. Sedikitnya Naruto merasa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya sungguh menarik. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke yang kini nampak menyenderkan punggungnya sambil merogoh tas ransel yang dibawa pria Uchiha itu. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya, Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Hei,"

Seruan kecil Sasuke membuat lelaki pirang yang memang sedikit sulit mencerna apa yang ia baca akibat tidak fokus pun dengan cepat merespon suara kecil yang dikeluarkannya dan menjawab "Apa?" dengan suara pelan.

**SRET**

Sebungkus coklat yang sudah dibuka sedikit bagian atasnya tersodor di hadapan Naruto, dengan secarik kertas di atasnya.

_**'Mau berteman? Ambil satu!'**_

Naruto membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering mendadak lalu memandang Sasuke yang memutar-mutarkan bolpoint hitamnya sambil menopang dagu melihat kearah jendela dibelakang Naruto tak ingin bertemu pandang.

"Tentu,"

Jari _**tan**_ Uzumaki mengambil sepotong coklat lalu memakannya dengan senyum yang kentara sekali ia merasa senang, memandang Sasuke dengan binar membuat Uchiha muda itu merasa waktu seperti terhenti beberapa saat.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke kembali menulis

**SRET**

_**'Siapa namamu?'**_

Naruto terkekeh, ia merasa lucu sekali tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Sasuke,"

Dan sekarang Sasuke merasa dunia penuh warna karenanya. Walau kekehan kecil tapi itu terlihat begitu... Entahlah bahkan Sasuke tak tau kata apa yang ingin ia ucapkan karna tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja dipikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadinya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan ini saat Itachi kakaknya mengajak dia ke supermarket, karena Sasuke tau jika sudah berbelanja Itachi selalu saja menghabiskan waktu sangatlah lama, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaca buku sambil menunggu kakaknya di perpustakaan kota yang tak jauh dari supermarket tempat kakaknya berbelanja.

Dan disinilah dia, perpustakaan kota Konoha.

Sama saja dengan perpustakaan yang ada di kampusnya, sama juga dengan perpustakaan pribadi miliknya di kediaman Uchiha. Rak beserta bukunya berjejer rapi dengan beberapa meja dan kursi kayu yang ditempatkan dibeberapa sudut.

Tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Sasuke sampai saat ketika ia selesai mencari buku yang dicarinya dan akan membacanya, di sana, di dekat jendela kaca yang besar dan rak buku mengapit di setiap sudutnya. Lelaki itu duduk tenang membaca buku sambil memutar bolpoint hitamnya, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut lucu entah bergumam apa. Sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Hingga dengan rasa penasaran ingin mengenal pria manis itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekat padanya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tampaknya dia masih sendiri. Dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Berharap ada sebuah _**moment**_ manis dihari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 1 jam berlalu, tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara-atau pun Sasuke yang menulis secarik kertas seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto nampak menilik bukunya seperti saat-saat sebelumnya walau tak yakin dia masih fokus membaca walau hanya sebuah kata. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang jemari tangan Naruto yang tak bisa diam. Sasuke berdeham mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis disampingnya, walau hanya dibalas dengan lirikan dari ekor mata sapphire'nya lelaki raven itu tau dia mendapat respon positif.

Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali menyodorkan coklat yang tadi sempat Naruto ambil sepotong. Tak lupa secarik kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi alat komunikasi menarik antara mereka.

Namun kali ini Naruto tak langsung mengambil tawaran Sasuke. Dia terlihat membeku sesaat memandang coklat di depannya tepat di ujung jari kecilnya. Perlahan manik biru Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap langsung ke matanya. Terlihat serius namun juga penuh harap. Wajah khas Uchiha miliknya terlihat angkuh namun juga lembut, bibirnya mungkin terkatup rapat namun Naruto melihat senyum samar tertuju padanya. Dan Naruto berdebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang, rona merah tersamar di tulang pipinya yang tembam.

"Kau... Serius?" Naruto berbisik, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di tulis Sasuke. Terlebih Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh namun tatapannya yang tajam tak lepas dari Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kasar mendapati Sasuke seperti bermain-main dengannya. Ia lebih memilih melengos-membuang muka tak lagi bertatapan dengan pria Uchiha disampingnya. Dengan kasar lelaki bersurai pirang itu membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian bergegas pergi tak berniat menghadapi si Uchiha lebih lama lagi. _**'Dia serius tidak sih, menyebalkan!' **_entah kenapa Naruto merasa sebal, mungkin sedikit banyak dia berharap lebih dari apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Jadi sekarang Naruto jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Inikah yang disebut cinta pandangan pertama? Oh,,, itu manis sekali~

Hanya selang dua menit dari kepergian Naruto, pemuda berambut raven yang sedikit banyak merasa tersinggung dan tak menyangka dengan respon teman sebangkunya itupun segera berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menyusul targetnya. "Apa yang salah," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan suara baritonnya, langkahnya berjalan semakin cepat mencoba untuk menyusul lalu menarik sebelah tangan Naruto hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Apa lagi?"

Mau memulai darimana Sasuke tak tau, dia bingung. Jujur ini baru pertama kali dia lakukan mengejar seseorang terlebih dipinggir jalan raya seperti ini, belum lagi tujuannya adalah untuk sesuatu mengenai perasaannya. Apalagi... Sasuke, pria tampan idola wanita di kampus dan dimana pun dia berada sedang jatuh cinta saat ini.

"Em... Kau belum menjawabnya..." ujar Sasuke.

"Menjawab apa? Aku bahkan tak tau kalau kau bisa bicara, sedari tadi kau hanya menulis di kertas-kertas bodohmu itu. Dan sekarang kau memintaku menjawab? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Wow, Sasuke tak tau bila dia menyukai lelaki cerewet dan bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas seperti Naruto, entahlah Sasuke tidak suka orang yang berisik tapi Naruto terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Dia manis dan sangat menarik.

"Yeah... Tentang yang tadi. Apa kau mau...?" tanya Sasuke, ia kembali menyodorkan coklat yang ditawarkan pada Naruto dan menyebabkan lelaki itu pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

Naruto memandang coklat ditangan Sasuke lalu wajah pria tampan itu secara bergatian, dia sedikit bingung dengan kejadian saat ini. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan Naruto merasa terlalu cepat, mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal. Manik biru Naruto bergerak gelisah, dia harus bagaimana. Perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan belumlah bisa meyakinkan dirinya, namun mengabaikan seorang Sasuke rasanya kurang tepat.

Sasuke tak sabar melihat Naruto hanya diam, dan itu melelahkan hanya diam tanpa ada kata keluar dari bibir Naruto. Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar Sasuke memotong coklat yang ia bawa lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut Naruto secara paksa. Membuat korban penyuapan terlonjat kaget lalu mendelik padanya seolah berteriak lewat tatapan matanya _**'Apa yang kau lakukan,,, BAKA!'**_

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, dengan memakan coklat itu aku anggap jawabannya iya. Titik!"

Dengan begitu Sasuke pun menggandeng paksa dan menyeret Naruto berjalan disisinya, mengabaikan berbagai macam protes dan berbagai sumpah serapah dari mulut Naruto. Telinganya sedikit berdengung akibat teriakan lelaki disampingnya, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berjalan bersama dia, lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Walau tanpa kata-kata, apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini adalah nyata. Dia jatuh cinta, dan itu Naruto. Pria manis didalam perpustakaan. Cinta pandangan pertama, hingga detik ini terjadi. Sasuke berharap semuanya akan selalu indah, dan pasti akan menjadi indah jika itu bersama dengannya. Naruto.

Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi sendiri. Dia telah menemukan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Dasar Sasuke, selalu saja memaksakan kehendak. Anak orang dia bawa kabur, ya ampun,"

Pria jangkung bernama Itachi berstatus duda keren beranak satu dan sebagai kakak dari Sasuke menatap kepergian adiknya yang tengah menyeret pemuda pirang jabrik. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung belanja dari kertas daur ulang yang ia beli di supermarket samping stasiun beberapa saat lalu. Tadinya dia ingin meminta Sasuke membantunya, namun saat dia berjalan menuju arah perpustakaan-Itachi hapal kebiasaan adiknya akan mampir disana saat dirinya sibuk berbelanja keperluan mereka. Tanpa sempat mencegah, adik semata wayangnya itu malah kabur bersama pemuda yang entah siapa Itachi tak tau.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja,"

Dengan diiringi helaan nafas panjang, Itachi memutuskan kembali ke tempat mobilnya di parkirkan. Percuma menelpon Sasuke, ia tidak akan mau mengangkat panggilan jika dia sedang asyik sendiri. Dan itu akan melukai hati Itachi. Begini begini Itachi sangat sayang pada Sasuke.

Itachi berbalik akan kembali mengambil mobilnya lalu pulang, namun tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti ia melihat kebawah ada secarik kertas yang tak sengaja ia injak. Entahlah, biasanya walo menginjak bekicot sekalipun ia tak peduli, namun tulisan ala Uchiha di atas kertas itu membuat Itachi penasaran. Tanpa melepas kantung belanjaannya Itachi berjongkok lalu menundukan kepala untuk lebih jelas membaca dan meneliti jika itu benar-benar tulisan Uchiha, lebih tepatnya Sasuke.

_**'Mau menjadi pacarku? Makan cokaltnya'**_

Dan Itachi pun tertawa, bukan karena lucu. Hanya saja Itachi merasa dibalik sosok dingin adiknya, dia tetaplah Sasuke kecil yang dulu. Walau ukuran tubuh adiknya tak lagi kecil, namun dia tetaplah anak-anak. Adik kesayangannya. Tawa keras Itachi perlahan menjadi seulas senyum tulus.

Daun berguguran tertiup angin menghantarkan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan beberapa insan dihari ini. Tak banyak orang yang mau menganggap hal kecil nan sederhana bisa menjadi kebahagiaan yang begitu dalam. Mungkin berbeda setiap ukurannya, namun kebagaiaan tetaplah sesuatu yang mampu membuat kita tersenyum. Jangan pernah merasa dirimu tak pernah bahagia karena ketika kamu tersenyum, semua kebahagian akan menjadi nyata.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaaayyyyy,,, jumpa lagiiiiiiii dengan Gunchan disinii haha... Jangan bosen2 deh liat ff bikinanku nongol lagi nongol lagi. Meski gaje tapi lumayan buat bacaan kalo lagi kangen sama SN. Ya emang sih mungkin ff kali ini agak amberegeul tapi tetep bisa dibaca donk ya,,, bisa kan ya? Ya ya ya? #digebukin.**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari iklan Dairy milk, itu iklan manis banget haha. Tadinya sih mau Q bikin yg nembak Narunya di posisi cowo gt. Kan di iklan cowo'nya kyk yang lugu gt... Tp akhirnya malah jadi begini dah wkwkwk... Ngobatin kangen nih coz jarang bikin epep. Jadi ini Q persembahin buat Kizuna tachi. Moga suka ya. Harus sukaaa kalo ga suka Q bilangin Sukirman haha...**

**Oke deh. Trims ya udah mampir. Sampe ketemu lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIZUNA FOREVER**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
